More Than An Angel
by lauren1379
Summary: Bella wakes confused, ripped from one life and forced into another. Confused as to what she is now, as no one from her former life has ever survived the bite. M rated main characters are J/B & P/C.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Hey, thanks for taking the time to check this out. Let me know your thoughts please. I can't wait to see where this journey may lead.

We all know I don't own crap. S.M. does.

**More than an angel**

_Chapter one_

*******_Bells_*******

I know my name, or at least I think it's my own. I don't know what I am but, I have a good Idea of what I could be; though it doesn't make any sense to me how I could be what I think I am. I have no clue as to how old I am, where I come from or how the fuck I got here, wherever here is.

I opened my eyes when the burning ended only to reignite in my throat. I heard and smelt things so loud and clear. This is all new to me, or is it? How am I to know when I have no clue? When I don't know shit all about nothing, anything?

All I know is that I have a blood stained white dress on and feathers protruding from my back. My skin is marred and dirty; I can smell feathers burnt and feel that some are singed. What once may have been white, are now stained in grey. I see the shine of scars that mark my flesh and my skin is firm, almost as if it were unbreakable.

Flashes of words; no, not words but of names. Names of beasts and creatures told in books to scare little children and scare them they would if the children could see the images that flash in my head as the creatures name comes to me.

I hear screaming; it's in my head. Flashes, flashes are there too. I see me running, running into these woods. Someone is chasing; no, not someone, something. I can smell the smoke; hear the screeching of metal torn. Growls and roars so loud, I want to cover my ears. I cannot make my feet carry me fast enough and my wings are too damaged for flight. I knew the beast that chased me; I had been sent to intercept from, from what? I know that I know but it's murky. But I know that I have failed. Who have I failed? I have wings, so I must be an angel, right? But I know the name of the beast that chased. I know her name and what she is. I know the order in which one becomes like her and I know that I have the marks. I have the burn that needs to be quenched, so that brings me back to what I am. But how do you classify that which has never been?

I was, or am an angel; and I am now a vampire too.

What does one call me now? What do I say now, that I am both? Am I still an angel, now that I am a creature of the dark? Surely I am fallen, never to be allowed home. Home, I remember a place of comfort. I travelled often between heaven and earth. Heaven; was my home. Home no more.

With all these flashes, memories; I know who I was. I know more than I want to, now I want to forget. It hurts to know. I know now that I have no home to go to. I have no longer a family. I failed my mission; I have fallen and become one of them. They are not all evil; but the one I was to stop is. She has ruined many lives and killed without remorse. I know my family won't accept me. I am now alone. I now have to live as them and except my fate as they too have had to. None of them ask for this life, an eternal bite is rarely asked for. Fate is a cruel bitch at times. I'd really like to slap her now, if only I could.

I need to feed and the sun is setting. I will soon be able to seek my prey. Prey, fuck my life. Both my former life and my new; will have both revolved around that word. Prey or pray, both with drastic differences. One I am asking my father for guidance, the other I am guiding someone to him. No, I refuse to take an innocent life; I will guide the wicked to the fiery pits of hell. I will be selective in my picking and only take the life force of the condemned.

I can't feed yet, I can't stay here. She might come back. I can't fight her and her minions alone. I have no choice but to run, run far away from here. I hope with all I am that she believed I was dead or at the very least dying. I don't understand why I survived the change; none before me have, ever.

Two days, two days I have been running and still this burn in my throat has yet to be sated. I don't know how to kill, to take life. How do I find someone that is condemned without going all crazed when I can smell them all; If I go anywhere near the humans, I will lose control of the beast within.

That beast is a nasty bitch, two days of hearing her taunt me is enough for me to have no doubt about that.

_-C'mon now, you know I am just being reasonable here, Bells. We need to feed; we can't keep up our strength and what if we cross paths with un-friendlies, huh?-_

_-Fuck, I know okay. I know but I refuse to risk it, B. what if we cross paths with a child. We could never live with that and you know it.-_

_-But we are starving here girl. What's one life? We need to feed, bad; we are getting weak. Bells if we don't feed soon we will die; we stand no chance against an enemy, we need blood. -_

_-No, I would rather die than take the life of someone innocent, now shut up please. I can't take hearing you anymore. I hate this, I know I need blood; I know we are weak. I know I will die in a fight but I can't take a life from someone that deserves to live, no matter the cost to me.-_

_-Us, we are in this together. I'm not a bitch, I am just trying to help us both live and you are starving us. We both need to feed; we both need to work together here. Bells, what are you planning to do, just stay in the woods till we're too weak and unable to move, rot here for eternity cause you know it won't kill us. No, we'll just be too weak to move, too weak to stop an attack. Fucking hell Bells, we'll be too weak to move when the animals use us as a pissing post.- _

I knew she was right, I couldn't take it anymore. I dropped to the forest floor and cried. I cried for myself and for my beast. I cried for the life I had and the one I now have, if you could call it a life. I have nothing and no one. I need clothes, a shower, and blood.

I could do nothing but curl into myself and let the pain of loss take over and try to cry it all away.

*******_Jasper_*******

"Jas, you need to come with me."

"Why peter, what's wrong?

"I don't know. All I know is that it's important and it involves you. Someone needs help and if we don't hurry, I don't know. I just know that it'll be bad."

"Alright bro, lead the way. What `bout Char?"

"I'll text her. She can catch up, we have to hurry."

"How far are we goin' Peter? Have you any idea what we're headin' into?"

"We'll reach our destination by nightfall and I've not a clue what we will find when we get there, sorry bro."

I have to wonder why I haven't got a call from Ali yet, she usually always calls when somethin' like this happens. As annoyin' as she is, her sight has its benefits too. She has helped me on many occasions and given me a heads up when a rogue nomad was comin' my way. Some like to take on the challenge and see if they can take me in a fight, most are smart and walk the other way. Ali always lets me know `bout the ones who don't walk.

I met the pint size devil thirty two years ago when I was travelling through Philly. It was pourin' down rain and although I can't get sick from it, wet clothes are annoyin'. I entered a diner and she was there waitin', all smiles and chirpy. For an empathic sour bastard that I was, she pissed me off with the first words that came from her mouth. `You kept me waitin' long enough' she said. Me bein' the miserable ass that I was answered with a very sarcastic `sorry ma'am' and proceeded to scowl at her. She refused to let my demeanour bother her or deter her in any way. She sat across from me and ordered two coffees, to which I didn't fuckin' understand why. I sure as fuck wasn't goin' to drink the shit. She proceeded to rave on `bout this coven that have a different diet and how we were goin' to be great friends and blah, blah fuckin' blah. She talked a mile a minute and my head was achin' like I had a headache. Impossible, I know but shit that woman made me think it could be. She kept goin' and goin' and I got up and left. She fuckin' followed. I was feared, I am feared. I had killed for less. I wanted to kill her, if for nothin' else just to shut her up. I yelled at her, I screamed threats of pain and death at her. I even sent her bucket loads of fear and dread. Still, she followed. I gave up. I gave in and followed her to this Cullen coven.

Animals, they fed on fuckin' animals. Fuck that shit. I give em credit where it be due, anyone who can chow down on that crap and not chunder deserved a fuckin' medal. I stayed with em for a couple of decades but kept my diet strictly to the two legged and furless kind. I made good friends with all of em, well all except for Edward. He and I have an understandin'. I don't like him and he don't like me. Well, it's not so much that I don't like him; he'd be okay if he stayed out of my head. He doesn't like me cause he fears me. He has seen bits of my past and doesn't like it. I don't care for his naivety; our world isn't all peaches and sunshine. We can't all be bought up and raised by daddy doc and have a nurturin' mama like Esme. I was raised by Maria; I was bought into this world and grew up in hell. If there were a hell on earth, it was with Maria and she was evil incarnate.

Edward had it easy and in his eyes, I was a demon. My sins; no matter the choice or not, are unjustifiable to him. The lives and deaths at my hand; or teeth, were taken without cause or remorse as far as he is concerned. I hated everythin' I had to do but if I didn't do it, I wouldn't be here right now. Kill or be killed, it was survival of the fittest. I didn't know of another way and when I did find out, I sure as fuck took it. Still, that's not good enough in his eyes. I still feed from humans so I am still evil. Fuck him.

Carlisle understood; some of us just can't stand the taste of animal blood. It is fuckin' awful. As long as we don't go `bout takin' life in a cruel and sadistic manner the rest of the Cullen clan are okay with us Whitlock's. We select our prey carefully and only take vile creatures that don't deserve to live. In fact we are called upon regularly to rid the prisons of some of the most heinous of inmates.

It is a rule that we keep our existence from humans; but the law enforcement know what we are, not exactly but they know we are to be feared and we offer our services when needed. They ask no questions, we tell no lies. They lie; just another prison fight. No one cares; they are usually in there for life anyway. The head honcho's; the only ones that know, make the false paper work for the prisoners to be transferred and we wear the appropriate uniform to transfer em to a nearby crematorium. We feed and burn the remains. Sometimes the family will want the ashes, most don't care. It eases the overcrowded prisons and provides us with our sustenance, we all benefit.

Peter and I had been runnin' for hours when I was hit with the most god awful feelin' I have ever felt. I stumbled into the path of a tree takin' it down with me. I doubled over clutchin' at my chest beggin' for it to stop. Fear, despair, shame, longin', disgust, pain and so much more fear accompanied with resignation.

I regained control of myself by tampin' down what I could of the emotions that were thrown at me by whoever it is feelin' that shit. Peter was right, someone needed our help.

"Fuck bro, what happened?"

"I was hit by the mother of all emotional fuckin' twisters, that's what happened. We need to move it, now."

I took off like I had a homin' missile followin' my ass, only I was the homin' device bein' led straight to the poor sucker that was in trouble and petrified beyond words.

We were close and I could hear em now. I could smell three male and a lone female. And by what I was hearin' she neither knew em nor wanted too. They were crude and tormentin' her, tellin' her that she was unmated and fair game. But they were pissed that she was not allowin' them their fun.

The closer I got, the closer I was to freein' the beast. The more I heard, the beast rattled and demanded to take charge and I was willin' to allow him. The woman stayed silent but I could feel her. She was feelin' weaker by the second and so hungry.

Finally, I reached the men. I grabbed the one closest to her by the throat roarin' my rage at him as I tore his arm from his body. The two other males went to step up to me and I flooded em with all that I felt from the woman.

"I'll end each of you today. No woman, no matter mated or not deserves to be defiled against her will. Peter, start the fire."

"Yes Major."

I finished rippin' the fucker apart that I had in my grasp and tossed him to the flames. I felt recognition from one of the men that I still had under my influence. He knew he was in serious shit and that there was no way out of his extermination.

"You know me? I asked, I don't recall ever seein' him before.

"Ye…yes. You're the…the Major. I…ha…have heard…of you."

"So, you're from the south then?"

"No, I travelled a lot… and heard…st…stories. I…I thought they were just… made up…not true."

"You thought wrong."

With that said I twisted and ripped his head from his neck and followed suite with the guy next to him.

"Peter, finish em off, I'm goin' to see to the lady."

"Sure thin' Major. Char is almost here."

"Good, I think that may ease the ladies fears."

I slowly walked in the direction of the lady. She was slightly less fearful. I could feel her hunger so strong it was hard to tell if it was mine or hers. I knew it was her cause I had fed two nights before. I looked at her for the first time and my breath caught in my throat, she is a fuckin' goddess. My world stopped and I knew in that moment my life was changed forever. My beast and I had the very same thought the instant my eyes looked upon this angel, Mine.

She was mine, my mate, my soul, my heart, my all. I knew nothin' in this world mattered more to me, nothin' but her.

She was gorgeous, long dark brown wavy hair with almost white streaks through it. She was a tiny petite little thin' but she had such womanly curves, she was perfect. I could see a shimmerin' glow surroundin' her; I'd never seen anythin' like it. When I got here and grabbed the first guy I was barely payin' attention but he did look like he was punchin' at somthin', it must have been this shimmer.

I was right near her now so I dropped down to my knees and approached her at her level on the ground. She was clutchin' at the trunk of the tree that held her up from fallin'.

"Miss, I won't hurt you. I am Jasper Whitlock and that guy is my brother Peter Whitlock, His wife and mate will be here soon. Can yah tell me you name, please?"

"Hi Jasper, I'm Bella."

I reached out to offer her my hand, passin' through her shimmer. She took my hand comin' out from behind the tree and I saw, wings. Smokey grey wings; she spread them out as she clasped my hand, and I could see that she had been near fire. Her dress was partly singed and a few of her feathers were too. She has blood soaked on parts of herself and her clothes But it was dried and at least two to three days old. Judgin' from her thirst it was not blood from a feed.

"Bella, you're an angel? Came my stupid question.

"I don't know anymore Jasper. I don't know what I am called now."

"Darlin', you're called Bella. Don't matter to me what you were or what you are; You're Bella, that's all that matters to me. Yah starvin' when was you last feed?"

"I haven't fed, I'm too scared. I can't go feed. I don't want to kill someone innocent Jasper."

"What do yah mean? How long has it been Bella?"

"I woke three days ago"

"Baby girl, where was your maker?"

"She left; she probably thought she killed me. None of us ever survive being bitten. It is better that she thinks I'm dead"

"Peter, call Char and tell her we need a meal or two."

"Kay Jas."

"I won't drink the blood of the innocent Jasper."

"I know baby, neither would I. The Whitlocks only select vile creatures to feed from. And Char knows where to get them from. We follow police cases and she can see the aura of em, Peter has heightened intuition and I'm an empath so, together we are pretty good at pickin' out the rotten apples. We have a list we tick em off from. There are more than our bodies can ingest so we unfortunately have to wait till we need to feed again. And if we run low on em we have a deal with the prisons and help em out too."

"Thank you for helping me Jasper."

"It was my honour Bella. I would like it if you would stay with us, I'm guessin' since your sire left you that there's no place else to go and I'd very much like to get to know each other."

"Jasper, you don't need to tip toe around it. I know how it works. I have known of vampires for a long ass time and I feel it too. I can't, not go with you; even if I had a place to go. The mating pull would always be pulling me to you and you to me."

"I'm sorry. I just didn't wanna overwhelm you Bella."

"I think it would've overwhelmed me had you not approached me how you have. I am far too weak and exhausted to keep talking Jasper. I have been running for two days straight and fighting my beast and instincts."

"Rest my Bella. Char will be here soon."

I pulled her into my lap and flooded her with as much peace and tranquillity as I could muster. It felt like heaven holdin' my angel in my arms. The state she was in didn't lesson her beauty to me at all. She was covered in dirt, blood and soot and she smelt like death due to the old blood that stained her skin, hair, wings and dress. I could also smell a faint yet familiar trace of the venom from her sire. A scent that I could never forget and one I never wished to smell ever again. I could feel my rage build and my beast wanted out, to hunt down that cunt that made my life and that of my families and now my mates' life a livin' hell. Maria, she is who sired my mate and left her for dead. Bella was right; she was better off if thought dead.

I needed to remain calm for Bellas' sake, she needed me right now and her purr of contentment was testament to that. If I was to lose my shit over this, it would only cause my Bella more stress and she was now my number one concern.

I sensed and heard Char approach with Peter. They both held Bellas' meal in their arms. The men had been knocked unconscious. Peter was the first to step too close to me and my mate. I didn't understand it but a growl erupted from me and I wanted to tear Peter apart. I didn't want him near my mate when she was in a weakened state. I wanted him to fuck off and very fuckin' fast. Venom was drippin' from my chin and my chest rumbled with my constant warnin' for him to step the fuck back. Bella lifted her head from my chest and started rub my cheek.

"I'm yours Jasper. Peter is just bringing me my meal honey. I need to feed."

"Sorry, I can't help it. I didn't mean to."

"Its okay, it's normal. Peter, let Char come first. Jasper will view you as a bigger threat to me."

"I know Miss. I didn't realize the bond you both share. It was my error. Jas, I'm sorry bro. Char babe, ya'll be safe, they're mates. Our brother has finally found his mate."

"I'm Bella. Thank you for getting me…food?"

"No thanks needed sug, I'm Charlotte but you can call me Char and this here is my mate Peter. Here you go, eat up."

Bella took hold of the man that Char handed to her. He lay limp on the forest floor with his head in her hands. She was unsure of what to do by the feelin's comin' from her.

"Baby, you okay?"

"No, I…do I just bite down, I don't know how much pressure to bite with. What if I use too much and break him?"

"Angel, just bite his neck. It'll come natural to you."

She did as I said and bit down. Pullin' all she could as fast as she could. Once she tasted the first drop instinct took over. There was one difference that I noticed with her instincts, Char and Peter were too close for any vampire to be feedin' not to attack. Bella didn't even growl a warnin' at em. Even me bein' her mate, I was too close to her feedin' without the offer of a shared meal. She was too tame for a newborn especially one as starved as she was. Once she finished off the first, I gestured Peter forward with the next. Bella latched on without hesitation and sucked till there was no more. Peter took the bodies and started a new fire where the last one had been lit.

Bella was sated and she stood from my lap revealin' her wings to a very stunned Char and Peter.

"Holy fuck, what the…"

"Ah ha. I agree Peter. Jesus…how?"

"Um, can we um maybe…go to your home so I can clean up? Can I lend some clothing from you too Char. Normally I could just shimmer them new and clean but that doesn't work anymore and I can't just beam me home because I don't have one now and it doesn't work either."

"Oh, yah have a home sug. You're Jaspers' mate and my new sister. Your welcome to borrow whatever clothes you'd like and we'll get whatever you need."

Bella hugged Char in thanks only to hear a vicious growl from Char. I immediately removed Bella from Chars' arms and crouched in front of her returning' Chars' growl. Char stood down, lookin' and feeling' apologetic before explaining' her actions.

"Sorry, it was purely defensive instincts. I smell Maria on her Jas."

"I know, I think Maria is her sire."

"Yes, she is who turned me. You all know of her?"

"Yep, we sure do darlin'. Maria is my sire too and I am Peter and Chars' maker. We were forced to serve in her army for quite some time. I was put in charge of her army and Peter was my second in command. When it came time to dispose of the next yearlin' batch, Char was among those to be disposed. Peter had kept his feelin's safe and guarded till she was next in line. He grabbed her and ran. I let em leave and a few years passed before Peter returned tellin' me that there was a life without war and fightin' and I took off with him and never looked back."

"She'll meet her end for what she has done. I was on a mission to stop her from killing a young girl that would have made a difference in this world. Maria had too many with her, they must have changed plans at last minute or I would have had back up with me. I couldn't take on all four of them and save the girl. It was a fail. She drained the girl while I fought off her subordinates. I fought as hard and best as I could. I got free and ran. I couldn't take flight; my wings were damaged in the fight so I ran as fast as I could but we can't outrun vampires. She caught up and the beat and bit me repeatedly and left thinking I was dying. Angels never survive the venom. I don't know why I did. I can't get a link to my brothers and I don't feel them anymore. I can't beam and I can't fly, I am fallen. I don't know what I am anymore. I know I am a vampire but am I still an angel? Am I half of each? Or am I fully both? I hate her. I want her dead and I will kill her for all she done, not just to me. She has done so much to so many, I will send her to hell if it's the last thing I do."

"I'll help you darlin'. Maria's time is comin' but you won't be doin' it without me."

"Or us little sis. I gotta a funny feelin' that you won't be needin' too much help but me and my Char will be there to help none the less. Do you know what abilities you have?"

"Not all of them. I know I can shield. And I can feel you all."

"Are yah empathic too?"

"No, I feel tenor of your souls; your inner light. I can feel if a soul is dark too."

"Let's get you home darlin'. We can talk more once your feelin' fresh and rested."

We all took of runnin' with Peter and Char in the lead. My mind was a constantly swirlin' with numerous thoughts. Some were goin' over the events that had taken place so far today, while others where focused on the fact that I had found my mate and all the thin's that I'd love to do with my mate that definitely are not so innocent.

It has been a bloody long time since me and my soldier had some fun and I couldn't wait for the fun to begin. Bella had the body of a goddess and my soldier was standin' to attention more than willin' to aim and fire. My attention was mainly focused on her fine ass as she ran slightly ahead of me. She must have felt the heat of my gaze cause she turned and eyed me with a cheeky, cocky smirk. Then she took off faster gigglin' as I chased her and throwin' her over my shoulder when I caught up with her. I playfully smacked her on the ass and ran the rest of the way overtakin' Peter and Char.

When we got home I ran her up to my room so she could go to the bathroom to shower. I quickly got her fresh towels and pointed her to the shower. I reluctantly left her to clean up and met Peter and Char in the lounge room. Char raced to her closet to get some clothes for Bella but quickly returned lookin' frustrated.

"What the fuck do I give Bella to wear; I have nothin' to fit her wings?"

We all looked at each other with a fucked if I know look, when we heard the most beautiful tinklin' laughter comin' from my precious angel. I would die a thousand deaths just to hear that sound come from my angel. It was majestic and heart warmin' to feel and hear her in that moment. I must have looked like a man with his balls'n'all firmly owned and I couldn't give a shit. This woman owned every inch of me. She could lead me to the flames and I'd gladly follow.

Bella entered the lounge room wearin' one of my singlet tops and her towel round her waist; no bra. God damn were her milkers perfect, perky and round. I could see her nipples grow firm and pebble under my gaze, I slowly raised my eyes to take in the rest of her perfection and if I thought that she was beautiful before, she was absolutely breathtakin' now. Her stunnin' jade green eyes met mine and I couldn't stop myself from sweepin' her up in my arms and attackin' her lips with mine.

I was anythin' but gentle and she was respondin' in kind with equal force. Neither one of us was willin' to back down to the other. I needed her, I needed more. I ran my tongue across her lower lip and the second she opened for me I met her tongue and tasted her delectable flavour, our duel moans sounded and I lost control of my power. Lust and need was flooded throughout the house. I lifted Bella up and squeezed her ass; she wrapped her legs round my hips and ground her heated sweet spot into a very happy soldier. He responded by standin' tall and proud. Bella grinded into me again while takin' my bottom lip between her teeth givin' a gentle tug. I growled and raced us to my room tossin' us on my bed without losin' contact.

**A/N- Okay, so tell me what you think. Tell me where you'd like to see this go, what you'd like to see happen. Do you like it or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N- **__hey, thanks for all the love with chapter one. The response from you guys for all three of my fic's just absolutely blows my mind. I love each and every Review and I really wish I had the time and energy to reply to you all but as most of you know my health has been up to shit lately, so I do apologize for my lack of reply. It brightens up my day to hear that you are enjoying what I write and it makes me work harder to give you all the best that I can; so thank you all so very much._

_Miss S Meyer had the brains to start it all and therefore I sadly can't call Jasper mine {I secretly hate her}_

_**More Than an Angel**_

Chapter two

***Bells***

Smooth, controlling, dominating, possessive lips- his lips- his tongue and his taste mingling with mine. His body pressed against mine. My legs wrapped around him. My centre burning for, yearning for more, more what? Friction, movement, I needed him to touch me. I wanted him to keep going but too make it stop. I rubbed and ground myself into him; it was all I could do to try, try to make it better, make it more, and made it worse. The fiery, tightening tingles were building in my belly. My body demanded more, needed so much more.

I couldn't take this anymore. I needed him to be in me, now. I not so gently pushed him onto his back and reached for the button to his jeans, losin' patience with my fumbling finger I decided to just rip the jeans from him.

"Impatient much, angel?"

"Yes, I need… I just need it stop… I need more."

"More than happy to oblige, darlin'. You've never done this before have you?"

"No, we don't…angels don't do this unless we have paired with another and taken an oath and vowed to live as one, but I really want to. I can't stop now."

"I want to too baby but let me treat you. I wanna show how good I can make you feel. It's your first time and you only get one first time, so let me make it special, not rushed."

I silently nodded my agreement to him not trusting my voice due to my frazzled fucking nerves and my bodies need to feel complete, if I was to use my voice I'd sound like a babbling buffoon. Every part of me was alight and I was full of need and desire beyond what I could have ever imagined it possible. I had heard what sex was all about over the years from others. I had even seen a few glimpses of the action, not by choice of course but you can't always pick the right time to take out the target. What I had witnessed had me intrigued; perhaps even a little more than curious about what all the fuss was about, especially in the 70's. The 70's were definitely an exploration for many. But never had I imagined it could make your body feel this good, this bad, this right and this was just starting.

In no time at all Jasper had me unclothed and bare to him. If he had been anyone else I'd shy away and cover myself embarrassed. Not with him. No, this man's gaze held me captive by the sheer amount of emotion I saw in his eyes as they travelled and catalogued my every inch, my every scar, mark and curve as I did the same with him.

He attached his lips to my breast with one hand kneading the other and his other hand travelled its way down my ribs to my hip slowly inching its way to my inner thigh. My beast was egging that hand on; she was nearing the point of desperation for it to pick up the fucking pace. His hand arrived and made introductions with my heated core as he separated my folds gliding his fingers and circling my centre, teasing me as he switched his attention to my other breast.

After a few torturous minutes of his continuous teasing and my frustrated grunts and pleasured moans, he lifted his eyes to mine silently asking for permission to go further; was this man a few crews short or what? Yes, fuck yes he has full access. My body is his temple and he can worship it however the fuck he wants. He wasted no time once my emotions had shown him permission was most certainly granted. He inserted one finger then a second, smoothly gliding in and out of me. My moans were becoming embarrassingly loud. I was biting my bottom lip trying to keep from screaming out as the glorious pressure built up.

Now this is the part where I was finding really fucked up; here I am, reaching levels of ecstasy I had never dreamed of reaching with this gorgeous creature. So, why is it that among the various curse words that fall from lips followed by Jaspers' name and the incoherent mumbling; why do I have to go and call out to God, my holy father? It ain't fucking right.

I pushed that fucked up disturbing thought away; way the fuck away, as Jasper kissed his way down. Oh. My….Umm; yeah, ending there. His mouth attached and his tongue. Holy hell he can work that tongue. He kept up the thrust of his fingers now curling them inside as he reached a depth within me and sent my body into new heights of euphoria, a few more thrust as he suctioned onto me bud and I had reached my peak screaming his name. He made his way back up to my mouth and kissed me with all the passion he had in him easing the pace of his fingers as I came down from my high.

Jasper positioned himself between my legs while slowing our kiss. I felt his tip at my entrance; he paused all movement and then raised his head locking his gaze with mine. I could see his worry, his reservations at taking me for the first time and I knew that he was concerned I'd regret was we were about to do, stupid man.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and gave a gentle push with me feet on his ass, forcing his tip enter me just slightly but enough to bring to the point of no return, enough to let him know I had no intention of letting him second guess my readiness, or my certainty at joining with him as one.

He slowly entered me further stretching me till he was fully sheathed in me, holding still till I rocked my hips letting him know I was ready. He pulled out almost all the way then pushed back in. both of us letting out moans of pleasure. He kept his thrust at a slow leisured pace, with kisses and nipping wherever we could purchase on each other's bodies. As the pressure built the pace fastened making the pressure and pleasure build even more. The thrust came harder and faster and the moans got even louder. Everything became erratic; our breaths, the pace, the thrusts until we both peaked and roars out in pleasure calling each other's names as my nails scaped down his back and his teeth sank into my flesh marking me as his for eternity.

His seed and scent released within me leaving no doubt for any other male to deny that I have been claimed. He slowed his rhythm and our breathing evened out as we came back down from our orgasmic states.

Jasper rolled us so I was now sitting on top of him with our bodies still joined, he pulled my face down to his and kissed my slow and gently. He ended the kiss with a few small pecks to my lips and one last one to the tip of my nose, I couldn't help the giggle that escaped me making him groan as my inner muscles flexed around his manhood, his reaction making me giggle even more. He groaned and pulled out of me earning him a pout from me not liking the loss of connection.

"Don't worry baby, we'll have plenty more of that. Trust me."

"I sure hope so; I've gone over 1120 years without feeling that fucking good and now that I have, I think I could easily become an addict."

"Well then, I'm more than willin' to be your drug of choice and supply you your fix my lil' sex junkie. Come let's get cleaned up."

"Yeah I'm sure you'll have no problems injecting me with a certain substance."

"You're a dirty lil' angel, aren't cha?"

"Hey, I'm an angel not a fucking saint. Not all of the enlightened are boring, stifled good doers. Some of us live and enjoy ourselves when off duty. My brothers and I partied quite often; we enjoy a good drink and mischief once in a while."

"So, what, you are allowed to swear, drink and be misfits in heaven?"

"Um, well, no. Not in heaven. We have but this one time Hunter really ticked of St Patrick by turning all of the water into wine and he just so happened to be cleansing at the time and was stuck with pink wings for a few days. Needless to say, that earned us a ban from all things fun for three decades and a total ban of consuming alcohol above."

"Who is Hunter?"

"He's my twin brother. I have three brothers and one sister. There's Shawn, Dean, Hunter and me and then Cara. Shawn is one with Moira and Cara will take her oath with Bailey soon as will Dean with his love Katrina. Hunter and I joined the legion so we devoted our lives to fight evil instead of a lover. We just didn't feel the binds that tie us to the one that we are destined for, well, until I met you I didn't. Our pairing is much like your mating; only we would wait till we take the oath and vow to be as one with only each other before joining as one. And the marking is not part of the union."

"I am sorry for that but it is important that you be marked. I know it seems barbaric but it's not just a show of male dominance that makes the instincts to mark and claim you as mine, it's also for your safety Bella. As my mate your well bein' and safety are my top priority and concern from now on it is my role to provide for you on every level be that from simply to make you smile when feeling down to killin' any threat to you even if it cost me my life. So when markin' you I am first and foremost protectin' you from any and all other males wantin' to have their way with you."

"I know Jasper, that's what those jerks said; that I was unmarked and free game. I knew that it is done but not the reasons why. Thank you."

***Jasper* **

I couldn't for the life of me find it in me to tamper down my feelin's of pure fuckin' joy, even with the seriousness of explainin' me markin' Bella. To be honest I was over the fuckin' moon `bout that too. Why wouldn't I be, she is mine and now every fucker will know it.

I was more than a bit fascinated to learn more `bout angels. I wanted to know and learn everythin' I could `bout my darlin' angel. So far I had learnt that that she was just fuckin' downright perfect. She is a confident and sassy gal. From what she said she also enjoys letting loose and partyin' a bit too. I wish I could meet her twin, Hunter. He sounds like he means a lot to her.

We made our way to the shower to get cleaned up seen as we still had yet to hear the full story on what went down with Maria and what Bella plans are for takin' the Bitch out. Plus I'm sure she'd like to learn more `bout the three of us. I noticed once I had turned on the water to the shower, that Bella would have an issue with her wings getting' and fittin' in the shower. I had seen her fold em down so they weren't spread too wide but surely they'd still get in the way.

"Baby, how'd you manage showerin' before? Didn't your wings get in the way? It's not a very large space in here, how'd you move `round in here?"

"I just pull them into me, they just sort of blend and sink into me, I guess would be the best way to explain. Here just watch then you will see what I mean."

And I did, it was…strange but fuckin' fascinatin' at the same time. They just sank into her into her from her shoulder blades where they protruded from, down her back and ass to the backs of her legs where her wings ended…it kinda melted, and just became like the rest of her till they were gone. No longer feathers but flesh.

"Wow. That was amazin' baby. Does it hurt?"

"Nah, it is uncomfortable, especially with tougher skin. It just feels more natural to have them out."

I didn't really know what else to say on the topic so I just shrugged, I was still pretty stunned at witnessin' the blendin' of her wings to her form. We got in the shower and I had the great fuckin' pleasure of washin' every single inch of her and she generously returned the favour. Once we were all done we dried and got dressed. Due to me rippin' off the singlet top she was wearin' earlier, I grabbed her one of my t-shirts that ended up lookin' more like a night dress on her. Due to the lack of wing-able wear she kept em blended to her.

We made our way down stairs to the lounge room where my two comrades sat with shit eatin' grins plastered on their faces, looking very freshly fucked.

"I'd like to take this opportunity to thank you my brother, please feel free to get your freak on as much as fuckin' possible and spread `round that rootin' boostin' fusion any damn time. Baby Belle, I am so, so, so, happy to welcome you to the family lil' sista."

"Why, thank you kind sir, I'll try to my very best to keep up the freak so you get the boost in your root Petie. Char I take it you a quite satisfied and hove no qualms with us having our Jas and I getting our freak on frequently?"

"Oh, no, suga, freak it frequent please. I ain't been eatin' out like that for some time and I can now answer lil' Kim; it took my Peter twenty nine licks till he got to the centre of it, though he does have the advantage of not needin' ta breath."

"Alrighty then, good to know. Please filter in the future those images are…really not wanted. But thank you for sharing, I'm sure lil' Kim will appreciate the answer to her question, should you ever run into her."

"D' you know who lil' Kim is Belle?"

"Yep, I am up to date with music, my brother and I frequented many clubs since our alcohol ban above. I like music a lot but I am more into rock, post-grunge, alternative rock and pop rock. I do like a mix of genres but my favorite bands are definitely Nickelback, Creed and Evanescence but I also like Pink, Rihanna and Nelly. Oh, and I like DMX too. There are so many that I like but they are some of the more recent artists that I like."

"Ooh I haven't been to a club in ages; maybe we can go once you get control of your thirst Bella. That would be so much fun. We'll have to get Ali and Rose to come too."

"Who are Ali and Rose, Char?"

"They are our friends from the Cullen coven, suga."

"Cullen, as in Carlisle Cullen?"

"Yes darlin'. Do you know him?"

"Um, I intervened with Hunter to stop him from being killed when he was to be changed. We sat with him and watched over him till he found his way. He was our charge for two years, we checked in with him often until he visited Volterra. Unfortunately we are unable to enter their region; there are too many dark creatures that dwell with them and they would sense our presence."

"Dark creatures? The Volturi are a necessary evil in our world Bella if not for them the southern armies would be out of control. I know they are heavy handed and harsh with punishments but I think that it needed."

"I don't disagree that some of what they do is needed to enforce the rules but they abuse their power, they've resorted to cruel and unnecessary forms of torture and their greed for powerful vampires to serve them has made them resort to deeds that are unfair and unjust. Jasper, Aro has many times taken guard members by force. Jane and Alec did not wish to be there nor did Demetri or Chelsea. He uses their love against them. But, they are not the dark creatures I was referring to. I was referring to demonic beasts. Do you know much about demons of the underworld?"

"Are you talkin' like Lucifer and his legion or like the mythical phoenix, gargoyles, trolls and dragons?"

"They aren't any more mythical than you and I, Jas. I am speaking of both. Though, the ones you mentioned as mythical are not of the dark. Some do have nasty attitudes just like with all species and races but that is just the individual personality. I am talking about the Marquis of hell, the 72 Goetic demons who governs forty infernal legions. Beal 1st and Andromalius the 72nd. The seventy two rarely show face but the infernal legion walk the earth regularly and like to cling to the darker souls. The Volturi and ones like Maria draw them to them. "

"Jesus Christ."

"He too exists, Petie."

"You're serious?"

"Yes Jas, I am."

"Then why did you go alone to Maria?"

"I was informed that she was just feeding on my charge and would be alone, alone I could have taken her down but she must have changed her plans at last minute. There was none of the infernal legion with her, just her three unexpected minions. Jasper, I assure you that had we been expecting her to have others with her, Hunter, Sharim and Tarik would have come with me, or at the very least shown up to help when they received news of the change in her plans. I am quite confused as to why they hadn't come at all; I mean they surely new that it all went horribly wrong and if they had come when I was burning they would have moved me, not left me on the forest floor. Hunter would have taken me to a safe place surely."

"Is it possible that he is unaware of what has happened? Is there any way to contact Hunter?"

"No Jas, I have tried to call him but our connection is dead. I can't here over the white noise, it's like fuzzy static and it's so loud. The only time it seems quiet is when you and I are touching. I think it's because you make me feel calm."

"Belle, does it go totally silent or just quieter when Jas is touchin' you?"

"Quieter, why do you ask Petie?"

"I don't know everythin' Belle, what I am getting' is that this is goin' to be bigger than us just taken out Maria. I know that we are goin' to be gettin' visitors that are linked to you. We also have the Cullen coven comin' our way but I am unsure of the reason why they're comin' here. There's more, I just can't get a clear read of it. It's muddled and as if still uncertain; too many variables to come up with even one possibility, sorry. Your brother, your twin is it? He is searchin' for you Belle."

"Where, do you where Petie."

"No, sorry Belle."

"Fuck. If this is bigger I am going to need to reach Hunter at the very least."

"Is there no other way to contact him, any allies or anyone that can reach him or someone else in your legion?"

"There is maybe one possibility but they won't be too happy with us showing up. The shape-shifters despise vampires and they have nasty tempers when they come face to face with them, especially Paul. They may be my only hope of calling Hunter. They have a mind link to each other and years back their ancestor Ephraim was able to link with Hunter and me, he was the packs alpha and he was more spiritually connected to us than that of the rest of the pack. Sam is now the Alpha, I could try to talk with him and hopefully convince him try to link with Hunter but the pack are in a small town called Forks, they live on the La Push reservation. We'd have to travel."

"Well, I guess I was a bit of the mark; the Cullen coven aren't comin' to us, we're goin' to them"

**A/N –** So that was chapter two, I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think so far. Thanx for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- **Hey, thank you all so much for all the reviews. I love that so far you are all liking what you have read and I hope you like this chap just as much if not more.

Miss S Meyer owns it and we know it but still have to type it.

**More Than An Angel**

**Chapter three**

***B*E*L*L*A***

Char had made a quick run to the closest town to get me a supply of clothes for my travels, assuring me that once we made it to the Cullen coven that I'd have no shortage of fashionable fabrics due to `in her words' the pixie with a pocket full of vampiric ADHD or LSD. Petie said he was sure the gal was pumped to the heavens full of caffeine when she was bitten and the effects of said caffeine intensified during the transformation.

Once Char got back with the shopping and a fresh meal for me we loaded into a huge duel cab truck that was the sexiest fucking vehicle I'd ever been in and I swear to god that Petie was best with the owner of west coast customs cuz this was a pimped out ride. I loved the custom licence plate that said; _SUCK IT_.

The ride was excruciatingly long and I was both nervous and exited to arrive in Forks. Jasper was trying to calm me by rubbing his hands up and down my knee, which only managed to make me horny. Jasper eventually gave up and just let me be even though it was making him twitchy. I decided to safe my demonic education for them for when we have the Cullen coven and La Push Pack together so I won't have to go over it numerous times.

We finally pulled up to the oddest designed house that I have ever seen. It was gorgeous; it was half wood half window and fit in perfect with the surrounding forests. As Petie cut the engine six glam-pires exited the house, one of which I knew to be Carlisle. He may not know me but I know him and I kinda felt proud that he had stayed true to his beliefs and the expectations that he had set for himself even after his stint with the Volturi. We got outta the car and headed to them to make introductions.

"Jasper son, it's so good to see you again. This is quite a surprise son we weren't expecting you, not that we mind at all of course, you know you are more than welcome anytime as are you both Peter and Charlotte. It is a pleasure to see you both as well, and who is this lovely creature here?"

"Thank you Carlisle, I'm sorry for just showing up but I thought that Ali would have seen and told you we were on our way, never mind. Carlisle I'd like you to meet my mate Bella. Bella this is Carlisle, leader of the Cullen coven."

"Nice to meet you Bella, it's so lovely to see that Jasper has finally found you. Bella, this is my wife and mate Esme, My son Edward, Daughter Alice and son Emmett and my daughter, his wife and mate Rosalie. Welcome to our home and family Bella."

"Thanks Carlisle, you look so much happier now than when I last saw you. Wow, you have a full family now and you have stuck to your guns on the diet choice. I am so proud of you Carlisle. Truly, you are one of a kind."

"I'm sorry, have we met?"

"Not officially, no. but all will be explained soon enough Carlisle."

Okay, now this Edward asshole was really starting to piss me the fuck off. I don't know why but I can hear all his nasty ass thoughts about the Jasper, Char, Petie and I in my head. I have also gotten a good look into his past adventures and sexcapades and he ain't so high and fucking mighty.

"Do you have some problem with us here Edward?"

"No, I don't know what you're talking about Isabella"

"First Eddy, my name is BELLA not Isabella. Second I can hear your nasty and downright judgemental thoughts about the four of us and you young boy have no room for judgement with all your sexcapades with your little human toy-boy, Mike. You know damn well that the Whitlock's only feed from those who have been condemned as you yourself have done so in the past. Yet here you are sitting on your fucking pedestal looking down on us when you have done the same and exposed a human to the existence of vampires just so you can have fun pushing shit up hill. I suggest you knock that pedestal down a few notches cuz you ain't that high and mighty child."

"Who the hell do you think you are coming here and…?"

Over the feral growls that pierced my ears from the Whitlock's and the hisses from the Cullen's it was Rosalie that was the first to speak.

"Mike, mike Newton, Edward. He knows about us? You fucking moron. Don't you ever fucking call me a vain bitch when you have that stick shoved so far up your ass that you can't even comprehend the danger you have put this family in, you arrogant fuck head."

"Rosalie, honey, I think the problem is that there is no stick there. I think you may have missed the part where I said he likes to push shit up hill. He's a giver not a taker, yet."

"Oh my god, I love this chick Jas, where the fuck did ya find her. I'm gunna bust a nut if I laugh any harder. Fuck, I was right Eddie boys a fudge packer. I just won me a grand papa c, pay up old man."

"Jesus Emmett, did you need to bring that up now. Christ son, do you want to get me band from the bedroom."

"Oh, never mind me here. I'm the one that this bitch just outed my personal business to you all."

"Call my mate a bitch again Eddie; let's see how far I can jam your arm up your virgin ass."

"Well Miss Angel, ya sure do know how to stir the pot don'tcha suga?"

"Sure do Petie. I sure as fuck wasn't going to let him go free with the shit he was thinking about us though. He'd actually be a pretty fun dude, if he'd only let his inner homo free. His true thoughts, who he really is; is a decent guy. Your pedestal is an act Edward, of who you think you should be due to your believes from your human life and religious mindset and let me assure you your teachings are very misguided. Do you truly believe that the holy divine that created all with a touch of tender love, would consider an act of love between two people no matter the sexual orientation, a sin? Let go boy and be you, the true you. You'll be happier for it, so will everyone else. Be at peace Edward."

"What makes you an expert on God and religion? You are just as damned us the rest of us here Isabella."

"Okay Edward, I will not tell you again; my name is Bella. If you continue to disrespect me by addressing me by a name that I was not given by my father, you will be in a world of pain and as for what makes me an expert, you will find out with the rest of your family. Oh, and we are not damned. Tell me, do you love? Do you feel for those when they have pain in their hearts?"

"Of course I do."

"Than what makes you believe yourself and your family soulless Edward? Can you honestly believe that Carlisle has no soul, look at all he has accomplished against all odds and tell me he has no soul and that the holy father wouldn't find him to be worthy of heaven."

I looked to Carlisle to see that he was choked up with venom tears welling in his eyes as Esme clutched her tiny fist to his shirt. I gave him a gentle smile knowing that my words had touched him even if he didn't know my words to be factual. He was grateful for my acknowledgment to his accomplishments. Edward had his head down with no reply to my questions and his thoughts were full of remorse and shame for his doubting that the man he looked up to could be denied his rightful passage to heaven should he perish.

I decided to help Edward; it was not his fault that he loathed himself so much. This is due to his upbringing and he deserved to breathe easy and feel free from the burdens that plague him. I walked to him placing my hand upon his cheek lifting his head to look into his eyes, I freed my wings from their confines revealing them to circle him and hug him with them as I talked to him in my native tongue. When we angels speak in our tongue, although it is clearly a language they have never heard they understand it clearly but it is powerful and can never be denied as truth. All that hear the words spoken know it to be gospel.

"A`rei amin`e ri an`gelious. Ma`e r`ahuiel lia`s di`es K`iel. B'ian'e an`e avi`a a`ri enia tia`me. R`ahuiel lia`mes cia`n im`a diak`lis silm`ea avi`a."

{I am an angel. My father is the Lord. Young one you have a soul, father loves all his creations including you.}

I heard gasps from the rest of the Cullen family and choked sobs as well as Edward fell to his knees wrapping his arms around my waist shaking with sobs. I spread my wings so that his family could come and comfort their son and brother.

"Come Cullen's, he needs you now."

I released my hold on him as Rosalie was the first to grab her brother in her embrace letting go of what I am assuming was her own pain. I was not aware of her past or that of the rest of the family. The only reason I was privy to Edwards was because he had tried to use his telepathy on me and it had the reverse effect. I accept Jaspers' use of his gift on me because he is my mate but I refuse to allow others to invade my person in any way. Petie and Chars' gifts are not invasive or harmful. Though I can see auras around Char when she looks at me and sees mine, I just don't see the need to repel her gift from me.

Once Edward and the rest of the family were done with comforting him and each other we all made our way into the living room. Jasper held me to him as we made our way to one of the couches were he then pulled me on his lap nuzzling his face in my neck and purring. I quickly wrapped my wings around us for privacy as a planted my lips on his giving him a passionate kiss. We pulled apart after I was only mildly satisfied, I couldn't really jump him and screw him senseless when we had company, so I'd just have to wait for full satisfaction, for now. With one more quick peck to my nose from my man I pulled my wings back so we could converse with everyone.

"So, I guess I should explain some stuff huh and tell you all a little about myself."

"Please do Bella, how did you know me?"

"Carlisle, I was with you as was my brother Hunter while you were changing. We intervened and stopped you from being drained and stayed with up until you went to Aro and his brothers, we cannot enter Volterra. Evil roams too freely and in abundance there so unfortunately once you decided to go there we had to leave your side."

"The Volturi have harsh ways of dealing with lawbreakers Bella, but evil?"

"Mm, well they are corrupt and with some of what Aro and Caius have kept behind the doors of their castle and secret from all others has damned them and deemed them both as Lucifers' souls; they are now his children, the Volturi as a whole are not evil just those two and lil' Miss Jane. Carlisle, what I tell you may shock you and your family and may even scare you all."

"I'm not afraid of nothin', please we're vamps."

"Em, shut up. Seriously bro, she's not fuckin' `round here. I'm the most feared of our kind and even I will admit that I'm kinda scared of this shit."

"That bad, Jas?"

"Mmhmm, yep."

***JASPER* **

The Cullen's were shocked to not only find out that that angels really do exist and I don't blame them at all, it's a have to see it to believe it kinda situation. Angels and demons, Dan Brown would love to get his hands on this one. I couldn't believe how Bella gave it to Eddie, fuck I had my suspicions `bout his sexual preference but it was all unconfirmed till today. Peter was one giddy fucker as my gal was handin' Eddie his ass, Peter had never liked Eddie much due to his holier than thou attitude toward those of us that like real food and also due to him bein' a mind molester. Peter liked his thoughts to be his own, said he didn't want no one else seein' his woman bare ass naked spread eagle, titties bouncin' `as he bounces her Above him. Ain't no one that should see me getting' my jiggy on with my woman but me he'd say, it just ain't right. I told him to think of Tanya and Eddie goin' at it cause that always got under Eddies skin and he'd cringe, whine and bitch but he'd stay outta my head as best he could.

I was actually happy to see that Ed had gotten a sense of peace with knowin' that what he had believed was wrong and that he was free to be happy with this existence. I was relieved too, not that I plan on fuckin' dyin' at all but just in case I do some day meet my end, it's good to know what's to meet me on the other side so to speak.

Bella had begun to tell us all `bout the devils legion of soul suckin' demons; let me tell ya, not the one of us didn't feel the heebie jeebies. That sense that we were the world's most deadly creatures at the top of the food chain, gone. Our blanket of safety and security was ripped away and those who were mated clung to each other tryin' to rid themselves of the fear that surged within them deep inside. Fear of the unknown and from not knowin' if or how we could defeat these creatures born from the pits of hell.

After she told us all `bout the soulless demonic beast; describin' what some looked like and what they could do in detail. Bella gave a lesson on their names and positions of the 72 Goetic demons. They have kings, Dukes, Marquis, presidents and fuckin' princes for fucks sake; not to mention all seventy fuckin' two of these fuckers governs and controls the forty infernal legions; who are apparently easier to send back to hell then their leaders. It was an in depth lesson tellin' us who ruled under what element and from each element had its domain in the north, south, east and west. She explained that although the 72 rarely ventured into our neck of the woods, they have been known to do so from time to time. The forty infernal legions are the ones who do the majority of soul suckin' and leadin' humans that are vulnerable to the dark side. Even though free will cannot be taken they can be persuaded. She gave the example of a mother sufferin' post natal depression and bein' chanted upon to take the life of her child or a man who has hit rock bottom and believes there is no light in his darkness; when he is feelin' so low and sees no way out of the whole he is in, they will surround him and lead him to do the unforgivable to others just to find some sort of release from his anger and pain. They feed from the weak. Bella and the Divine Legion dealt with the infernal legion and would call upon the Arch's for help when any of the 72 Goetic demons show face but she herself has defeated and sent them back to hell, not without herself returnin' to heaven though. That was not so comfortin' to know.

Once she was done with our demonic lesson Bella began with her life story.

"I am of the Divine Legion, born to the heavens. I cannot give you an exact age as time is calculated on a whole different scale but in heaven I am of 1121 years, here the date would be in mid September. If I were to give an estimate in your years; well I am older than Jesus but not by much. I was a teen as you would call it when he was birthed in Bethlehem, though that is another story for another time. I have a birth mother and father as well as siblings. I have three brothers and one sister. There's Shawn, Dean, Hunter and me and then Cara. All but Hunter and I have found their lovers. My twin brother Hunter and I knew that our souls partners were not of the heavens and that we may never find our pairings at all so for that reason and many others we both fought along with the Arch's to dispel those who went against our father and the way of love and peace. Lucifer had quite the following and held animosity toward our creator out of jealousy and greed believing that one should not hold all the power over all. So, he devised a plan to overtake the Lords place and position in the heavens and to rule over all himself. You see, God cannot control free will and if one decides to take to darker thoughts and lets that side take over; he has no power to persuade them otherwise. All he could do is plead and love his child as he always had. Lucifer fought all the love that God had bestowed him as had his followers and therefore the holy war began. Families took refuge while those of us willing and able fought along with the Arch's to send Lucifer and his followers to the pits of the underworld. It was the only place we had for them to go; we don't perish unless we are here on earth, though even then we go back to the place we belong."

"So if you were to die here, you would just go back to heaven and could come back?"

"Not now Emmett, no. I am… well I am, I don't know anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Rosalie, I am the only and first angel to live or continue on earth to turn into whatever I am now. No other has ever survived the bite of a vampire. It is poison to us and usually we would perish and return to heaven and even then some are forever ill and cannot return to earth. I am unsure of what I am now considered to, I am stuck as half of each, angel and vampire. I am the first to be as I am. So I have no clue as to whether I could now return to heaven or if I can whether I could then return to earth as I once could if I were to perish in this life. I am sure I am much the same as you all are now when it comes to my death. I don't believe I could return here if I die but I am unsure as I still have my wings and some of my natural angel abilities but I just don't know."

"Bella, are these demons a threat to us, I mean we've not been aware of them until now so surely we can just continue as we were, can't we?"

"Of course you can Carlisle. This is not your concern, nor your fight. I was just merely explaining to all of you the reasons as to what I do what I do and who I am and the reason why I am in the Divine Legion, or was I guess. I guess I still am as I will still continue my duties. I still need to take down Maria and her army and any others of the underworld I am sure to cross paths with."

"Maria, of the south, Jasper's sire? Why?"

"Yes Alice, She is the one who bit me, therefore making me into whatever I am now. I was there to intervene, to save my charge from her but I was outnumbered. She has many of the infernal legions guarding her; she is somewhat a whore of hell. She is usually unguarded whilst feeing and my charge was meant for great things but I failed her obviously."

"How do you plan to fight her with all of the beasts there to guard her?"

"I need to find my Brother and the only way I can do that is to go see my children; the Quileute wolf pack. They may be my only hope of contacting Hunter."

"Wait Bella, did you just say they are your children?"

"Yes Jasper, I did. Not of my womb, but of my blood. I am their life source; I gave them spirit of the wolf to Protect and love as strong as they do. I love them as my own but I fear that they will see me as lost to them now. It will take me some time and I will need to speak with them and teach them of their legends that are lost to them. I should have done so sooner but unfortunately both they and I have been too busy. I have only met my Samuel so far but I have knowledge that I am mother to eight so far with this pack. I can't wait to meet my babies; Seth, Colin and Brady are so young. I hoped that they would have longer before they phased. I will share with you and them of their true beginnings at a traditional Quileute bonfire."

"If vamps are good, well not soulless and condemned why are we enemies and hated so much by the pack, Bella?"

"If you, the Cullen's were hated so much by them you would not be living so near to them, or at all. They are just wary of you. It is hard for them to trust your kind when most of those who they cross kill those they were born to protect and it is deep seeded instinct for them as it is for your kind to fight what is different and not understood. They let you live due to the good in you. They recognised that you do not feed from the innocent but they are also very close connected to nature and because they are the fact that you feed from their much loved wildlife bugs them too, though it is the lesser of two evils. It is really only the power in their blood and their ancestors' spirit that have shown them that your coven is unlike the others they have crossed."

"Will they know you Bella and how will they react to your feeding habits?"

"I look much the same, Carlisle. So I imagine Samuel will know who I am. He knows I am his blood mother so too will his brothers and sister if he has shared his knowledge of me with them. I can change my eyes from crimson to my natural colour of indigo but I will not lie to my children. I will tell them the truth, without truth there is no trust. I will however live by your treaty with them unless I am granted permission to their lands again, if ever. I think we have covered all that we can for now and now that the sun is down the pack should be done with their day duties so it is time for us to head to the borders of your lands now."

I could feel her love and pride when she spoke of this pack but I could also feel fear and heart ache too. She was scared that her children would turn her away because she was now at least part of vampire and she wouldn't blame them if they did. She loved them so deeply and I would do all I could to help her keep her children in her life.

Everyone else was a mix of different emotions but all were eager to learn more of the wonderful and definitely intriguing stories that my Bella has to tell. Carlisle was in his glory at having the opportunity to learn more of the mystery that is the wolf pack. So needless to say he was the first out the door heading toward the border.

When we arrived the site before us was both majestic and horrific and Bella let out the most heart wrenchin' cry.

The vampires surrounded one grey wolf that they had injured and it was whimpering' and bloody. Bella took off faster then I believed possible crossin' the border through what I could only describe as a red shimmer standing' crouched in a fightin' stance in front of the young wolf. My fear and anger reached epic levels as I hit the border line unable to pass through to protect my mate and her cub. Fuck. My growls erupted with the need to get to her as these vamps circled her ready to fight. We heard the howls and foot falls of the other wolves comin' to save their pack brother but my fear only increased. Would they see her as one of them that harmed him and attack her too while I could do nothin' from this side of this fuckin' shimmerin' wall? And why the fuck could they pass and she pass but not me and the others?

The blonde male lunged for her but she counted his move kickin' him to our side. I ran to him as did Peter. He tried to charge for me only to have his arm ripped from the socket. As he cried out and lost his footin' Peter went for his head while Em got the flames goin'. I turned back in time to see a huge black wolf rip apart the dark vamp with dreadlocks while three other wolves chased after the red head woman and two other wolves were growlin' and circlin' my Bella. I pounded on the wall growlin' with need to protect my mate. The black wolf growled at the two that circled my Bella and stood in front of her once he tossed the body parts to our side of the wall for them to be put in the flames. The two wolves stood down immediately and whimpered lying down on their bellies.

I wish she had her wings out so they knew that she was part angel, it would have saved me the anxiety I'm sure. But she had put them away once we took off runnin' from the house.

Bella quickly stepped forward and kissed the black wolf between his eyes then he ran off behind the bushes as Bella knelt next to the injured wolf.

"Seth baby, open your eyes for me. I need you phase back my baby, please."

She was cryin' and I felt her pain as strong as I did his, it was like his pain was hers. She stroked his fur on his neck beggin' him to phase.

"Seth phase so I can help you my baby. Come on you can do it"

A very tall, well built native man come from where the black wolf was. He crouched on the opposite side of Bella next to the injured wolf that was shakin'.

"That's it Seth, come on you can do it phase back. Mama Bells can help you but you need to phase."

"Samuel, use your alpha command on him, please."

"Okay mama. Seth phase back now."

He did just that Samuels' voice took on a tone that vibrated through ya core and had ya wantin' to do whatever he commanded. Now where the grey wolf was, was now a young boy of no more than fifteen years of age. His arm was shredded and he was battered pretty bad. His heart beat was there but faint.

"Sam, I need him to drink my blood. His heart is too weak."

"Mama, you are… do you still bleed?"

"Yes, I'm not fully one or the other, I still bleed."

"Okay do it."

She glided her sharp nail down slittin' her wrist cuppin' her hand so her blood dripped from her wrist pooled in her palm and ran from her finger to Seths' mouth. The smell of her blood was intoxicatin' but I had no desire to feed from her. In fact, it aroused me much like her arousal did. I knew she bled from when I had marked her but truly, at the time my thoughts were not really focused on that and my mind has been pretty much overloaded since my Bella has come into my life.

The young boy continued to drink and took all my Bella had to give. Once her wound sealed itself the boy let out a piercin' howl of pain as it shot through him Bella and I. his back arched off the ground then he was covered in bright white light while she began to speak in angelic tongue.

"Ma`e bi`ane ma`ril kre`li ma`e lia`fem`il ira lai`eva. {My young son, take my essence and heal.} Zem`ale ne`ap`e di`es es`roma ta`em ro`wia. {Through pain the strong are born.} Di`es er`ive ni ma`e riv`eas lie`k via`ele avi`a ma`e amb`ia." {The blood of my veins will save you my baby.}

Seth stopped glowin' and dropped back to the ground and his heart picked up to beat at the same rhythm as the others in his pack that were now surroundin' Bella, Seth and Sam. They all had changed to human form and had tears streamin' down their faces. Sam and the female of the pack both pulled my Bella into their embrace and held her tight while she soothed them like any natural mother would do. These really are her children.

**A/N** – I really hope you all enjoyed this chap of More Than An Angel. I loved writing it and absolutely enjoy creating my own language for the angels. Please let me know what you this of this chap and the story so far.

Thank you all so much.

Xxx Lauren Xxx


End file.
